


Out of Control

by IcarusAndHerSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusAndHerSun/pseuds/IcarusAndHerSun
Summary: “Well? Have you considered my request?”“I have.”She took a step forward, hands coming to rest slowly on frozen metal balcony rails.“And?”The hero carefully floated forward. She was on the wrong side of the railing, but now within arm’s reach. The deep sea remained fixed on green shores. Touching, touching, gently, but never fulfilled.“And I think that you are in over your head.”A burnt scoff floated from the standing woman’s lips, bracing herself with an unmatched resolve.“I do not believe that is your call to make.”_____Another one-shot, since you all seemed to like the last one. It earns its rating.





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I never really planned on posting this, but you all seemed to enjoy the last one-shot, so here it is. I could have spent hours more editing it, but it's good enough as is. 
> 
> Very smutty, with surprise fluff at the end. This is my first time writing like this. Everything is consensual, but please check the tags in case its not your thing. As I said - it earns its rating. Kryptonian translations in the end notes.
> 
> Happy reading.

* * *

 

On the 40th floor of a high rise in downtown National City, a dark figure stood on a chilly balcony, an intensely black office open behind her. Grey clouds drifted across the night sky, gently revealing and obscuring the lights of the city and the moon in milky patterns. Midnight had long since left, and the streets below were unusually quiet. An occasional horn would honk, a car door would slam, a siren in the distance. All of these sounds were muted, common, mere background noise to the sound of a flapping cape.

The gray and black figure on the balcony stood as still as a statue, chin jutted upwards and head tilted back, shoulders firm and resolute, arms crossed. She stared intently up at her late-night visitor, who returned her gaze.

She was simply floating there, the other half of a two am stand-off. It seemed so strange to see her, hovering 40 stories in the air. Her deep red cape flowed as if in slow motion until the movement reached the end, where it snapped and cracked – a sharp reminder that there was power behind the calm. Blonde locks danced slowly around a sharp jaw, oceanic eyes, full lips. She exuded control, yet the way her head was bowed slightly to look down at the other woman gave away a dark secret. She was capable of coming unhinged.

So, she hovered. Silent, tense, brooding. An aching titan.

It felt as if it may now be their fate – to stare at each other until the universe imploded, until the sun rose and set and rose again, until they crumbled to dust.

After a lifetime was lived in those unspoken moments, the woman on the balcony finally tilted her chin an almost imperceptible notch higher, tensing her jaw. She drew cold air into her lungs.

“Well? Have you considered my request?”

“I have.”

She took a step forward, hands coming to rest slowly on frozen metal balcony rails.

“And?”

The hero carefully floated forward. She was on the wrong side of the railing, but now within arm’s reach. The deep sea remained fixed on green shores. Touching, touching, gently, but never fulfilled.

“And I think that you are in over your head.”

A burnt scoff floated from the standing woman’s lips, bracing herself with an unmatched resolve.

“I do not believe that is your call to make.”

There. A smile, twisting at just one corner of the goddess’s mouth. A crack in the armor.

“And I do not believe you understand how wrong you are about that, Lena.”

A shiver ran down her spine at the mention of her name, but she remained steadfast. She knew what she wanted – what she needed. And it wasn’t a hero.

It was quite the opposite.

“Then show me.”

A deep fire ignited, low and slow, in the stomach of the girl who would be called super. She raked her eyes down and back up again, her gaze turned to melting, dripping metal, as if to prove that the myths and the legends about the girl of steel are all true.

“I could hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Lena’s eyes softened, just a fraction, and she drew part of her lower lip between her teeth before reaching out, tentatively stepping closer. She stopped only when her fingertips bumped into the crest emblazoned on the front of an impenetrable suit. A suit made of honor, integrity, and bravery. She slowly traced the outlines of it.

A suit she wanted to dismantle, piece by piece.

“You would never do anything I didn’t want you to do.”

Long, lithe fingers, gentle but firm, folded around her wrist and held it tightly.

“What you want me to do is exactly the problem.”

Lena made no move to take her arm back, flexing her wrist in the strong grasp, testing every tiny boundary she could find. Her throat made a soft, approving sound when she found the grip unyielding.

“I only want you.”

Kara kept possession of her captured wrist, floating up just high enough to clear the balcony railing before silently touching back down.

“You want power.”

The shorter woman stepped into her space, looking up into her eyes once more that evening.

“No. I want the opposite of that.”

“Mmmm. I see.” Kara released Lena’s wrist and let her hands fall to her sides again. “You’re tired of being in charge.”

Lena’s eyes rolled for a brief second, as an automatic defense mechanism. She crossed her arms again and turned towards the balcony, looking at the skyline, considering it carefully with pursed lips. She didn’t turn back before speaking.

“When you are a woman in a world dominated by men, it is expected that you are either cold or frail. You are either barren, or you will be broken. There is no in between.”

When she received silence from behind her, she continued.

“I do not know many people that I trust… in this manner. Truthfully, the list was short. It only had one name on it.” She scoffed and rested her crossed arms on the balcony, leaning forward. “I am not close to any women, and the thought of being with a man… in this manner…” Her jaw set. “I would never allow it.”

She shivered as a breeze dipped over the balcony and ruffled through the silk of her shirt. She made to turn back when an incredibly hot body was suddenly pressed against her back, arms coming around so hands could grip the railing on either side of her.

Her knees nearly buckled, and she instinctively reached a hand out to steady herself on a taught forearm. The thick red cape fluttered around her, winding its way through the bare legs beneath her skirt, caressing across her abdomen.

Lena found herself leaning back into a hard frame, blonde tendrils drifting across her cheek. She closed her eyes, and for the briefest moment her thoughts flashed to a future, a life that belonged to her but  seemed so distant.

She was interrupted by the feeling of a nose tucking itself under her ear, lips pressing against the skin there. Her knees nearly betrayed her again when her voice came, low and promising.

“This isn’t a game.”

Lena nodded, her eyes closing and her head falling back.

“I need a word.” An arm dropped to circle her waist, a powerful hand tucking around her side and drawing her closer to the molten steel beam behind her.

Lena’s brow furrowed as her hand fell to brush across Kara’s, her tongue darting out to wet her lips that had suddenly gone dry.

“A word?”

“Mmm. In case…”

“Ah. I see.”

Kara’s hand had deftly untucked the side of her shirt and had slipped her fingers beneath it, tracing tiny circles on the bare skin of her waist. It was making it very difficult for Lena to think.

“The word… the word is…” she struggled.

“Lena.” The voice was louder and firmer, and Kara’s movements stilled. Lena blinked and shook her head.

“Sorry. The word is kryptonite.”

“Fitting.” The hand resumed its torturous paths, and lips were brushing carefully against her ear, sending shivers rocketing down Lena’s spine. “Do you have any requests, other than…?”

Lena shook her head, fingertips dancing across the bicep curled below her breast.

“Don’t let me off easy. Not unless I use the word.”

The grip around her waist tightened, and Lena felt something in the universe pull in a different direction. Those lips were at her ear again, murmuring softly.

“That was never my intention. Take me inside.”

It was only when the balcony door snapped shut behind them, shutting out the city, silencing the ambient noise, that Lena truly realized that she was incredibly alone with the most powerful woman in the world.

* * *

 

The room was bathed in the swirling purples and deep blues of the city lights, but Kara was dark, silhouetted against the floor to ceiling windows. Lena could feel but not see her eyes on her, and it sent chills across her shoulders.

As if she could sense her hesitation, Kara stepped towards her and angled her face, so soft lights from the windows could fall across her features. Lena reached out for her and found herself being pulled into surprisingly careful arms. She was pressed against the taller girl’s chest, and her heart clenched when Kara reached a hand up and stroked her thumb along the bridge of her nose.

“You work too hard.”

“Ha.” Lena allowed herself a jaded chuckle, her eyes rolling again. “Unfortunately, this company would fall apart otherwise. If I let off for just one moment, my family…” She hesitated, blowing out a frustrated breath and giving her head a brief shake. “I would not see it crumbled, or used as a weapon. I have to be on guard at every second, every day.”

Kara caught that familiar flash of defiance in her eyes, and her gaze shifted carefully across Lena’s face as she felt tension settle in her shoulders. Her hand cupped Lena’s cheek, her thumb stroking across a sharp cheekbone.

“Not tonight.”

Lena could feel her heart beating in every inch of her body, and her hands came up to curl against the crest again. “Tonight?”

Kara shook her head and leaned down, one hand slipping down to the side of Lena’s neck as the other splayed across her back, pulling her close. Soft lips were trailing across her cheek and down her jaw, while a noticeably powerful thumb was stroking along the column of her throat.

“No.” That voice was there again, soft and yet screaming through her consciousness, whispering against her ear. “Tonight, you will do as you’re told.”

A moan slipped past her lips and Lena’s head fell back, exposing her throat and winding her fingers into soft blonde locks. Teeth scraped along her neck and a stinging suck beneath her ear had her gasping as Kara wound her other arm around her, encasing her tightly. Lips, a tongue, a breath, ghosted along her ear and she canted into Kara, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“You will not ask me questions. You will not hesitate. You will not argue, or debate.” Lena felt herself turning into liquid beneath her hands, and it was all she could do not to turn into a whimpering mess at Kara’s feet.

Kara stilled again, and pulled back slightly to press her forehead against Lena’s. Her eyes were soft, her voice low. Her nose brushed gently against Lena’s.

“Do you understand me?”

Lena nodded.

“Tell me your word, Lena.”

Lena looked up in wonder, trying to determine how this creature could be both so powerfully compelling and so gentle in the same breath. She let out a shaky breath.

“Kryptonite.”

“Good girl.”

A shiver tracked down Lena’s spine at those words, and Kara’s fingers circled her wrist, pulling her towards the plush couch in her darkened office.

She released her grip and unclipped her cape, draping it over the back. She tugged at a zipper on her suit, hidden along the seam that ran down her chest and side, pulling her arms out of the sleeves and rolling the upper half down to her waist. Lena’s eyes traced over the black bra that was molded perfectly to a beautiful chest, and the barest shadows of the top of her abs. She unzipped and pulled off her boots, dropping them out of the way.

Kara settled onto the end of the couch in a comfortable position that somehow exuded control, crossing her legs and propping her elbow up on the arm rest, resting her fingertips against the side of her head as she gazed up at Lena.

“Take your shoes off, please.”

Lena sat beside her, reaching down and unbuckling the straps of her black heels, sliding them beneath the couch. She sat on the edge of the cushion, her hands in her lap, looking to Kara for further instructions.

“Mmmm. You’re a quick learner. On your knees, Lena.”

Lena slid to the floor. She could already feel damp heat pooling between her legs, and she looked up at Kara with dark eyes.

Kara gazed down at her for several long moments, before she uncrossed her legs and spread her knees.

“Come here, please.”

Lena settled herself between Kara’s legs. The blonde reached down and captured her wrists, pulling her hands up and pressing them to the outside of her thighs. Lena’s lips parted as Kara guided her hands up, up, up, until her fingers were brushing the edges of a short red skirt.

Kara leaned down so her face was only inches from hers, and ran her fingertips back up Lena’s arms until her hands cupped her cheeks. A thumb pressed along her lower lip, and Lena’s heart stopped beating when it was replaced by the softest lips she’d ever felt.

“Keep your hands there. Do you understand me?”

Lena whimpered and nodded, chasing Kara’s lips. A tongue brushed briefly across her bottom lip before Kara captured her top lip, sucking softly and tracing the seam slowly. Then the thumb returned, and gentle but firm hands were pushing her back.

The same hands traced down her neck and collarbone, before finding the first button of her blouse. Lena knew she could easily tear it from her body like tissue, but she was choosing to be excruciatingly slow. She took her time, gently working through each button, fingertips brushing at the skin she was exposing beneath it.

When she reached the last one, Kara fully untucked it, carefully pulling it open. She let the edges fall away against the side of her breasts, and a palm seared a path down her ribs and side. Kara’s eyes wandered over the expanse of pale skin, before fingers inched back up to chart across the lacy top of her bra. Goosebumps burst from her skin, and Lena bit her lip.

“Does this hook in the front or the back?” A fingertip slipped beneath the wire, pulling on it gently.

Lena’s eyes flicked up to her face. “The front.”

An eyebrow quirked. “Lucky me.”

Lena felt her heart rate beat up a tick when deft fingers worked the clasp at the front of her bra, and she noticed her legs trembling when cool air hit skin. She bit her lip when Kara pulled the sides away, tucking them behind her.

Kara’s pupils had blown, simply raking her eyes over Lena. Lena shivered as if it were hands roving her skin.

They sat like this for far too long for Lena’s liking. She bit her lip and whimpered softly, wanting contact, pressure, touch… something.

“Please…”

Kara cocked an eyebrow and slowly settled back into the couch, once more propping her elbow on the armrest, her fingertips pressed to her temple.

Defiant. Aggravating. Dominating. Lena realized her mistake, moments too late.

Kara watched the revelation move across Lena’s face, watched as she dropped her eyes and chin.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Kara murmured approvingly and reached out, running a palm across her chest and collarbone, rubbing her thumb along the curve of her shoulder.

“It must be so hard... to be in charge all the time. Let go tonight, Lena.”

Lena nodded, closing her eyes in wonder at how incredible it felt everywhere Kara was touching her.

Her hand stroked beneath her breasts, and Lena gasped when she fully cupped her breast in her hand, testing the weight of it. Squeezing it gently, carefully, pressing her thumb against the sensitive skin along the bottom. Another sound of approval escaped Kara.

“Open your eyes, Lena.”

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. She bit her lip, feeling vulnerable and exposed – which was almost surely the point.

A gasp escaped her lips when Kara carefully pinched her nipple. Her eyes dropped closed again and her jaw opened as her head tilted back. She moaned when the fingers tightened their hold, and Kara’s voice turned to a low warning.

“I told you to open your eyes, Lena.”

Lena’s head snapped back down as she opened her eyes, and she realized that her nails were digging into Kara’s thighs, her chest heaving. Kara abruptly sat forward, her other hand mirroring the first, thumb swiping briskly over an already hardened nipple before taking it between her fingers.

Keeping her eyes open was taking an enormous amount of effort on Lena’s part. Kara was being maddening, alternating rolling her nipples between her fingers and tugging on them insistently.

She gasped when a hand wound its way into her black tresses, pulling her head back as lips sizzled down her neck and chest. Kara bent her back, capturing her now-sensitive nipple between her lips with a groan, sucking hard.

She dug her nails hard into Kara’s thighs, dragging in an intense lungful of air. When teeth grazed her gently, she cried out as her hands flew up to tangle in blonde locks.

“Mmmm...” Kara purred against her skin. With a final harsh suck, she lifted her head and pushed her body forward so it was in full contact with Lena’s, bending her backwards. The only thing keeping Lena from hitting the floor were Kara’s hands at her back.

Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I know you said- _oh!_ ”

She was cut off by sharp teeth sinking into the space between her neck and her shoulder. She gasped and  tilted her head to the side, frozen in shock mixed with pain and absolute pleasure. She clutched at strong shoulders, whimpers drifting from her throat as soft lips soothed the stinging bite. She tilted her head to the side and let her eyes drift closed.

“I’m sorry...” she whispered.

She felt a nod against her skin. Those lips found their way to her ear, drawing hard just beneath it.

“Ssshh... don’t worry baby. We’ll fix it.”

She was suddenly pulled to her feet, and she reached out to hold onto Kara’s arms as she wobbled on shaky knees. Kara held her steady, sliding her hands up Lena’s back to pull their bodies together tightly.

All Lena knew now were Kara’s lips. They tormented her with hot, open-mouthed kisses across her neck, her chest, her shoulders. Her shirt and bra sank down her arms until they slipped to the floor. She was barely on her feet, clinging tightly to Kara and panting.

Deft fingers found the zipper of her skirt and tugged it down. Hands slipped beneath the waistline, and warm palms were suddenly cupping her ass. Kara pressed their hips together tightly and Lena moaned at the contact, threading her fingers into soft golden hair.

Kara kissed down her collar bone, down her sternum, down the line of her stomach, down her belly button, until she was once more sitting on the couch as Lena stood before her. She looked up at the brunette and pulled her skirt down to the floor in a slow, aching movement.

Lena watched her, biting her lip and kicking it away. She was standing before the woman of steel now in nothing but lacy black underwear, and she was looking up at her like she was lost in a desert and Lena was a fresh spring.

She pressed her lips in a scorching kiss against Lena’s hipbone, dragging her teeth along it and pressing swollen lips to the skin of her belly as her fingers found the edges of Lena’s panties.

She pulled them down, down, down, her lips and tongue following the path. Lena tightened her hand in Kara’s hair and whimpered when the blonde licked her way down the inside of her thigh.

And then they were on the floor, and Lena was incredibly naked before her.

Kara kissed her way back up her stomach, her chest, her neck, standing tall and pulling her tight to her body. Her silky lips found the shell of Lena’s ear, and the growl sent waves of static up and down her spine.

“Tell me what you need, Lena.”

Emboldened, Lena’s grip found purchase in Kara’s hair and she tipped up onto her toes, hovering her lips just below Kara’s, giving her a husky whisper.

“Fuck me until the only thing I know is your name.”

Kara was suddenly behind her now. Those hot lips were on the back of her neck and a hand was between her shoulder blades, guiding her forward into the couch. She was pressed down, down, down, until she was kneeling on the couch with her chest pushed into the back of it, thighs spread as far apart as she could manage. She rested her elbows on either side of her head and let her forearms drape down behind it. Kara was dragging lips across her spine, and she nearly screamed when a hand slid down her belly and insistent fingertips found her clit. Kara’s teeth were suddenly on the back of her neck again.

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else that comes after me," the low voice whispered to her softly.

Lena’s stomach tensed with desire and she closed her eyes, whispering breathily. “Then ruin me.”

The world shifted again. Her face was being pressed into the cushions, one arm twisted behind her back, her ass stinging at the hand that landed there – hard. Kara was on her knees behind her now, grasping her forearm to pin her down as those fingers found her clit again. This time she did scream.

“I wasn’t asking for your permission, Lena. I was simply warning you of a future that is now unavoidable to you. Bite down.”

Lena buried her face in the cushion and sank her teeth into it. She understood why when a hand reached up to thread in her hair tightly and three fingers filled her as deep as they could go.

Her scream was muffled, her back arching downwards.

“ _Fuck_ , Kara!” She groaned into the cushion and thrust back with her hips as best she could in her pinned position, groaning as she ground against the hand that was fucking her.

Kara suddenly released her arm and Lena’s ass erupted into hot fire once, twice, three times as Kara spanked her.

She was thoroughly and unapologetically taking her, and Lena was loving the ride.

When fingertips pressed against that spot inside her and rubbed hard in a pattern that felt suspiciously like a symbol, her orgasm was immediate and overwhelming. She screamed into the pillow, contracting around deep fingers, writhing. Her hands flew down to grip the back of the couch and a strong hand in the small of her back held her down as pleasure rolled through her body. She whimpered over and over until it slowly faded, and Kara was with her for every second.

She blinked rapidly and her body fell into the couch once more. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

“Holy shit... that was incredible.”

She could sense Kara shifting behind her, and she peeked over her shoulder. She was glaring at cabinets and desk drawers, and Lena frowned in confusion until she realized she was using her x-ray vision.

“Are you looking for something..?”

Kara cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her, almost impatiently.

“You know what I’m looking for.”

Lena bit her lip to hide her smile, the sensation between her legs already turning once more to hot pleasure.

“It’s in my bag. By the door,” she purred.

Kara was there and back in a flash, returning with black straps and Lena’s favorite dildo.

Lena settled onto her back on the couch and watched in appreciation as the super pulled her bra over her head and tugged her suit and skirt down to the floor, dropping them to the side before stepping out of her simple black underwear.

The brunette watched her with hungry eyes, tracing across sharp angles and shadowy planes. Her body was incredible – well-defined, toned, powerful. Lena nearly moaned again at the mere sight of it.

Kara adjusted the straps tightly, before glancing down at Lena with a smirk.

“Enjoying the show?”

Lena returned her gaze, grinning up at her.

“You have no idea...”

Kara settled on the couch near Lena’s feet, before turning to her with hooded eyes. The tone in her voice had Lena immediately liquid before her.

“Come here. Now.”

Lena was on her feet, standing before Kara once more. The kryptonian wasted no time in reaching out, grasping her hips, and pulling her down until she was straddling her lap.

Kara kissed and sucked up her neck, hands squeezing Lena’s ass again tightly, moaning into her ear.

“You’re doing so good, Lena. Tell me who you belong to tonight.”

Lena bit her lip, her head tilting back as hands found her breasts once more.

“You, Kara.”

“Good girl.”

Suddenly, powerful hands were lifting her up, and she found herself poised on the tip of the strap on. Kara simply held her there, gazing up at her defiantly, as if daring her to move. Lena’s jaw dropped at the display of strength, and she reached tentative fingers down to brush across muscles rippling through Kara’s chest. She bit her lip and settled her palms heavily on Kara’s shoulders, making a show of relaxing into the blonde’s solid hands. The message was clear: _You’re in charge, baby._

Kara hummed with approval and Lena’s head tipped back as she was lowered, deliciously, incredibly slowly, until she was fully pressed into the kryptonian’s lap. The blonde settled her hands on Lena’s hips and relaxed back into the couch, gazing up at her with a dangerous look that set Lena shivering.

“Ride me.”

Lena moaned as she raised herself up several inches, rolling her hips forward as she sank back down again. Her hand slid up to the back of Kara’s neck and she held on tightly, throwing her head back as a strangled whimper escaped her throat and she rode her hard, over and over and over.

When she felt her reaching the precipice, Kara’s hand slipped up Lena’s back and tangled in her hair. She tugged the brunette backwards and grasped her hip with the other hand, taking over the rhythm. She thrust up into her, hard and fast. The hand gripping her hip found its way between them and suddenly the pad of Kara’s thumb was pressed to her clit, massaging it in firm, steady strokes.

Her second orgasm of the night hit her at a hundred miles an hour, but the third came faster than she could even finish screaming.

 “Kara!” She bucked and writhed in her hands, fingernails digging fruitlessly into unbroken skin, jaw dropping as her eyes rolled back. “Oh my god!”

It rocketed through her body with incredibly intensity and she screamed.

Kara gave no indication of stopping.

Her back arched and she nearly flew out of Kara’s lap as another wave hit her, her toes curling.

“Oh my god…”

When she thought she would surely die, that was indeed fated for oblivion, she felt bruising fingertips dig into her hipbones. They pulled her back down tightly and held her still, deep and unmoving, as shocks rippled through her body. She tried to stem the tide by rising to her knees but found herself firmly anchored down.

“Kara. Kara oh my god _wait_ _I can’t_ -“

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her still as Kara’s commanding voice rumbled next to her ear.

“Settle.”

“ _Kara-_ “

A sharp bite stung her shoulder and fingers were in her hair, pulling her tight against a muscular frame.

“Do as you’re told.”

Whimpers rolled from her lips, her head dropping to Kara’s shoulder before burying her face in her neck. The arms around her tightened, and fingertips dragged across her back. Her bucking hips eventually slowed and stilled, but she still felt so full, so deliciously and achingly full.

“Kara…” she panted.

Her only response was her hair being swept off her neck and soft lips being pressed along the curve of her shoulder. When the surges of electricity finally stopped shooting through her body, she felt long fingers reach out to capture her wrists. Kara tugged her hands behind her back and held them tightly with one hand, the other resting on her hip. Lena flushed and panted, watching her. Kara’s eyes finally ticked up to meet hers.

“You will come when I say, and how I say. Do you understand me?” Lena whimpered and squirmed in her lap, feeling every inch of the strap on. Hands tightened on her wrists.

“ _That’s enough._ Be still.” Lena’s eyes squeezed shut, willing herself to stop moving. She felt like her entire body was on fire.

“Please…” she tilted her head back and couldn’t contain the whimper that drifted past her lips.

“Lena...” came the low warning.

Lena took several deep, shaking breaths and tilted her head forward once more, her gaze meeting Kara’s steadfast one. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, biting her lips, flexing her fingers in Kara’s grip.

“Tell me.” Kara held her tightly.

“I’m yours, Kara... I’m yours. Take me as you wish.”

Kara moaned and released her wrists, her hands grasping at Lena’s ass. She buried her face in Lena’s neck and pressed her lips to the angry red marks that were beginning to form.

“Good girl.”

She suddenly tightened her arms around Lena, pulling her against her body and rolling her onto her back. Kara’s weight settled between her legs, and she grasped Lena’s hip to pin her to the couch as she adjusted inside of her.

Lena could barely gasp out a moan.

“Good lord...” She pressed one arm over her eyes as the other hand trailed down Kara’s back lazily.

Gentle kisses pressed up her chest and neck to her jaw, nuzzling beneath her arm, before a soft whisper floated down to her ears.

“Check in with me, zhao.”

The kryptonian word washed over her and pushed through her senses, and Lena reached for her, wrapping arms around strong shoulders and burying her face in soft blonde hair.

“I’m with you, baby.”

Those lips pressed across her cheek and captured Lena’s. A gentle tongue swept across her lower lip before drawing on it carefully. Moans crested over Lena’s lips as Kara’s hips began a slow, even, shallow rock between her thighs. Kara pressed up onto her hands until she was hovering over Lena. Blonde hair cascaded down around them, and Lena gazed up into eyes the color of an azure sea.

“Just one more time, Lena. You’re almost there. Can you do that for me?”

Lena whimpered as Kara slid just a little deeper. She reached up to cup a strong jaw, pressing her thumb across beautiful features.

Her chest ached with a feeling she had never been able to explain.

She reached down with both hands, grasping handfuls of powerful kryptonian ass while bringing her knees up to Kara’s sides.

“Take me there, superhero.”

This time was different. Kara tugged Lena’s arms around her neck. Her thrusts were slow, controlled, and intense. Moans were kissed into Lena’s chest and neck, and fingertips stroked her sides. She was so incredibly worked up, so incredibly sensitive, and every gentle caress was like lightning rippling through her.

It didn’t take long for the fire to begin coiling between her legs, and she reached up to pull Kara down into her. She buried her face in her shoulder and cried out as a strong arm slipped beneath her and held her tightly against silken steel.

“I’ve got you, zhao. I’m right here, let go. Just let go for me, Lena, I've got you.”

Tears tracked down her cheeks as she bucked up, a silent scream slashing across her face. Her entire body trembled beneath Kara, and she felt as if her bones had turned to water. When she finally found her voice, it was as if she was listening to someone else, a different Lena, one that belonged to Kara, crying out her name over and over and over again. She was lost in it, she was caving, she was completely, unequivocally, desperately, and irreparably out of control.

She finally dropped back onto the couch, completely spent. Her cheeks and hair were wet with tears, and soft kisses and soft words were pressed along her lips, her chest, her neck, her ears.

Kara slipped the strap on out of her and reached down, quietly breaking the buckles of the harness in order to remove it without leaving Lena’s side. She dropped it beside them, forgotten, and reached up for her deep maroon cape. She wrapped it around herself and the shaking woman beneath her, drawing her tightly into her arms and pressing her face into the top of raven hair.

Lena immediately curled up into her, tucking her arms between them and burying her face in the strong column of Kara’s neck. Waves of exhaustion and an overwhelming peace rolled through her body, and she could do nothing in this moment besides simply exist in the arms of this goddess.

Kara was still pressing kisses to her forehead, gently rocking her, and pressing her palm up and down Lena’s back. After a few minutes, the smaller woman’s breathing began to normalize, and the kryptonian pressed her forehead to Lena’s. She gazed down at her for a few moments, and gently rubbed her nose against the other woman’s.

“Darling... are you okay?”

Lena felt a giggle rise up in her chest, but she didn’t even remotely have the energy to laugh. She simply smiled with closed eyes.

“God, yes. You’re incredible... as always.”

A gentle sigh of relief dissipated from Kara’s chest, and she hugged Lena impossibly closer.

When the brunette finally found the strength to open her eyes, she pressed swollen lips to Kara’s chin and gazed up at her in adoration.

“I’m so incredibly happy I married you, zrhueiao,” she mumbled softly. “Fly me home?”

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Role playing twist! What did you think?
> 
> zhao - love
> 
> zrhueiao - lovely, beautiful


End file.
